Rwby ever after high
by Cut-throught
Summary: the rebels ar sent to be hunters giving the elusion that they went poof to the royals. What happens when ever after high and beacon (rebel's school) have an exchange. Why chaos of course! How will our characters survive?
1. prologe

Rebels/Beacon students

Cerise wolf-hoos (if asked it's wolf) = first daughter of the big bad wolf and red ridding hood. She attends Beacon Academy to become a hunter. Her best friend is Raven queen. She was sent to Beacon because she is a rebel. She has 2 younger siblings. (Plays Ruby)

Raven Queen = Daughter of the Evil Queen and the good king. She is a rebel and therefore sent to beacon Academy to be a hunter. Best friend is Cerise wolf. She is a single child. (plays weiss but less stuck up)

Maddie hatter = a single child, daughter of the mad hatter. Since wonderland was destroyed, she has no story and was therefore sent to beacon. (Plays Yang)

Cedar wood = single child. She rebelled against her destiny because she doesn't want to cause people pain. Sent to beacon. Daughter of pinochio. (plays Blake)

Hunter Huntsman = son of huntsman. Rebel. beacon . (plays Ren)

Chase knight = wonderland. Rebel. Beacon. )Plays jaune but less stupid knows what he is doing)

Royal/Ever after high

Ramona wolf = second daughter of the big bad wolf and red ridding hood. Plays the big bad wolf because she takes after her dad while cerise is a mix of both. Royal. Outspoken. Best friend Darling charming.

Scarlet hood = third daughter of the big bad wolf and red ridding hood. Plays red riding hood because she doesn't have wolf ears. Hangs out with Darling and Ramona. Shy and Timid.

Darling Charming = Daughter of king and queen charming. She is a royal but wants to rebel, however she is scared that she would go poof like the other past students . She knows the Hood's secret. She can fight and she isn't a "Damsel in Distress"

(just so you know the rebels rebelled when they were 11 so the royals and rebels don'ts know each other. The Royals only knows beacon exists not anything about it.

Daring charming = first son of the Charmings. Royal through and through. Flirt. Thinks girls can't handle themselves is thought to be Apple White's prince.

Dexter charming = youngest of the Charmings. Twin brother to darling. Adorkable. Nerd. hangs with his siblings. Royal.

Apple White = only child of snow white. Leader of the royals. Said to be dring's princess. She is a little antsy because she can't find her 'enemy' the Evil Queen's Daughter. She doesn't know that Raven is at beacon.

Ashlyn Ella = daughter of cinderella. Kind soul that wouldn't hurt a fly. Royal. Passionate about animals.

Briar beauty = daughter of sleeping beauty. Royal. Party animal.


	2. Chapter 1

Ramona was bored. So very bored. She was in rumplestiltskin's science class, hearing him rant about a chemical formula that could, supposedly, turn straw to gold. Her lab partner was Darling charming, her best friend, and the only one who knew her family's secret. Darling had fallen asleep 10 minutes ago.

Ramona inwardly groaned as the professor once again underlined a very important (yet boring) detail on why to follow the formula to the letter. 'Kill me now' she thought. Just then her savior came in the form of an announcement over the speakers.

'Will all students and faculty please proceed to the auditorium. Headmaster grimm has a special announcement to make' came a feminine voice over the loudspeaker.

As the other students got up, Ramona lightly (not really) punched Darling's shoulder, causing her to startle awake.

"Huh...what...who's on fire!" Darling jumped. When she realised that there was no immediate fire, she calmed down and glared at the werewolf, who was trying, and failing, to hide her laughter.

"What was that for" Darling asked.

"The headmaster requested everyone to go to the auditorium for an announcement." Ramona called as she walked out of the door. When darling had finally caught up to her, Ramona was at the entrance to the auditorium.

"Darling, Ramona over here!" yelled Dexter Charming, Darlings twin brother. He had saved two spots for the duo near the front.

"Do you know what this is about?" Ramona asked, as she snuck a peek at her little sister, who was trying to his in the crowd. Due to the fact that they were supposed to be enemies, and that no one knew that they were sisters, Ramona and scarlett had to act as if they hated each other. It sucked. Ramona briefly thought her rebel sister, Cerise and how things were going for her at beacon. While Ramona, scarlet, and darling envied the oldest sister's freedom, they knew that she was facing extreme danger every second, and that cerise could very much die in her course. It was a good thing that their sister was so skilled in the scythe. Though, they still saw little of each other. I mean, sure, they hexted each other regularly and often talked over their mirror phone, they haven't talked face to face in over half a year, since Beacon don't let it's student's go home over hexmas break.

"No." Dexter replied, breaking Ramona out of her thoughts. Not even seconds after they sat down did headmaster grimm approach the microphone.

"As all of you probably know by now, there is a school, which goes by the name of beacon." At this, the students began to murmur. "And after a lot of speculation both myself and Beacon's headmaster Ozpin, we've agreed to send 8 of our finest students over there in an exchange program. Now, if i call you're name meet me at my office immediately.

Apple White" Lot's of cheering

"Daring Charming" Daring smiled his blinding smile, causing some girls to faint.

"Dexter Charming

Darling Charming" Darling was beaming. Finally a chance to see the students in action, she was so excited!

"Briar Beauty" Briar just shrugged.

"Ashlynn Ella" Ashlynn was excited to meet new people.

"Ramona Wolf

And Scarlet Hood" Both sisters were over the moon. They could finally see their sister again, and see what she did on a day to day basis.

After the announcement, the 8 chosen students hurried to Headmasters office. When they were all there, HG (headmaster grimm) started to speak.

"You will be staying there for a whole semester, including the tournament at the end of the year. You'll be taking their classes as best as possible. However some things you won't be able to participate in. Now, usually I would strongly disagree for you to get anything but an A, however, if you get a B or C for some of their courses, I will convert it into and A for your classes here." HG said with a small then Daring decided to boast.

"Oh come on, it's not us that should be scarred getting a grade lower than an A. Those Beacon students won't know what hit them." Daring stated proudly.

"If it only were that easy." Hg mumbled but loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean Headmaster Grimm?" Apple asked.

"Their classes or very hard to pass, so i suggest to just do your best. I don't expect you all to be straight A students." HG stated with a grim smile (A/N get it? Grimm? No? Ok…)

"Anyway," HG quickly changed the subject, "6 of their best students in your year will be your guides. You will have the same schedule, Eat together, and sleep across the hall from each other, and Please do everything they tell you to. Try not to argue with them or each other. It lays on your shoulders to make a good impression of EAH to the students there. Now go pack, we leave at noon tomorrow and we will arrive there at 3." With that the students dispersed.

'Meet me at my dorm room' Ramona quickly hexted scarlet. Upside is that Darling and Ramona Shared a room, so they didn't need to hide their heritage there.

"Can you believe this!" Darling shouted in absolute joy. She was currently lying on her bed.

"I know!" Ramona exclaimed smiling broadly. Just then reality set in, and darling got a little nervous.

"O my gosh! What do i pack, I mean who knows what we'll do there. And then…" Darling trailed off, suddenly turning to face Ramona and Scarlet, who just entered. "Oh my gosh do we need weapons, i mean i know that they learn to fight and all, but what kind of weapons do they use . i doubt the normal sword and shield, and how about-"

"Darling calm down." Ramona interrupted her. "I'll hext Cerise and I'll ask what we need and do not need. That way we'll be prepared." That seemed to calm down the princess.

Somewhere very far away, across seas and deserts. Just kidding, in the mountains, about 300 miles away, Cerise was just coming in from extra training with her teacher. She had asked if said teacher could help her with a move that she couldn't get down. After roughtly 3 hours of hard core training, Cerise was tired, hungry, thirsty, but satisfied. She came in at about, 7 o'clock, to see her roommate and best friend doing homework.

"Hey." Cerise said.

"Hey" Raven said back, fully engrossed in her work. "So, How was practice?" Raven said closing the book.

"It was good, hey did you know we will be having exchange students here from ever after high."

"Mhmm, we are to be their 'buddies' when they are here. You know to keep them safe and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"You think some of them might be my sisters?" Cerise asked, hopefully.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow.

Just then, Cerise got a hext from their sisters. "Speak of the devil and they shall appear." she mumbled.

'Hey, we're coming here tomorrow. What do we need to bring?' said the hext. 'Well that answers that.' Cerise thought.

'Bring comfortable clothes that you can move in and a few possessions, the rest we will supply you with here.' She answered.

'Ok.' was the answer.

'And if you have anymore questions feel free to ask at any time, except between 2-6.' Cerise sent, before starting on her own home work.

Back at EAH dorm room. Darling looked over Ramona's shoulder as she hexted her sister.

"Wow." Darling said at the end of the hext conversation. "Does she ever sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, though not much." Scarlet answered, "She is used to little sleep and they always have to be alert."

"Speaking of sleep, i think it is time for us to hit the hay." Darling said as she looked at the full moon, high in the sky.

"Yeah, big day tomorrow." Ramona agreed.

"Good night." Scarlet told them as she left to her own dorm. With that, the three girls fell asleep, each dreaming of their exciting time at Beacon.


	3. Chapter 2

Apple White was nervous. To say the least. Everyone has heard of Beacon, who hasn't? However, no one has ever been there outside of students and faculty, so why are they now sending EAH students there? Why her? More importantly, what about her princess lessons, her fairy tale? How would this possibly help her achieve her destiny? Apple didn't know.

She had packed every outfit, makeup, and possessions in her dorm. At 11:00 am she was already waiting by the high school entrance. Slowly but surely the other students trickled in.

First was ashlyn, followed by Briar, Daring,and Dexter. 10 minutes before noone, darling, Ramona, and Scarlet approached. The time they arrived wasn't an issue, what was, was the fact that while everyone else had practically packed their entire dorm room, the trio had only 2 suitcases filled with clothes and their mirror phone.

When the clock struck 12, HG approached the students while a long limo pulled in the driveway.

"Alright," started headmaster Grimm, "every one here? Lets go!" When they were all situated in the limo, HG started going over the rules.

"Curfew is at 10, and you are all expected to be in classes by 7:55, so the class can start at 8. Don't pick fights or insult someone, and don't boast," HG stopped and gave Daring a look, "and, most importantly, do what they ask you to do and don't argue against them. We are very privileged to be able to do this exchange, so don't dishonor our school. Got it?."

We all nodded.

"Good."

With that we went silent as we continued the trip to Beacon.

At Beacon…

"So, I was thinking for when the EAH students get here, do we tell them that we are rebels?"Cerise asked as she sat down with her tray of food.

"I don't know." Raven said.

"Yeah but we could let them figure it out on their own." Cedar said as she caught the grape in her mouth that Maddie threw. Raven and Cerise thought about it, and nodded in agreement.

"Besides _gulp_ the royals _chomp_ would freak!" Cedar explained, pausing every now and them to catch some food thrown at her by Maddie, Hunter, and Chase. Just then, a slice of pie landed on her face. All three girls turned to look at the throwers who were pointing at each other.

Limo…

"You think they'll like me?" Darling asked Ramona.

"Don't worry about it," Ramona reassured her.

"Just act cool, don't freak out about little things." Scarlet advised her. Darling nodded her head, she could do that.

Beacon cafeteria…

All the students were running outside. Why you may ask? Let's take a look at the place.

Maddie was laughing like a maniac as she, Hunter, and Chase were standing on a mountain of over turned tables.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" she said in a sing-song voice. Cerise stomped on a table, causing food to go up in the air, while she picked up a juice box.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It'll be Delicious!" Cerise shouted, squeezing the juice box at the end to prove her point.

"Yeaaaaah!" Cedar and Raven shouted as they jumped up behind her.

"Off with their heads!" cried Maddie, as her team through a dozen whole water melons at them.

"Cedar, turkey!" Cerise yelled. Cedar put her hands into 2 whole turkeys while doing a flip, and used them as boxing gloves. She punched and dodged half the Water melons, causing them to break, before Raven flipped over her and used 2 long pieces of bread as swords and broke the rest of them. Cedar threw the turkeys at Chase, who was unable to dodge them.

Hunter picked up a long bread stick, and blocked Ravens attack. They fought each other, using fancy flips, until Raven lost one bread stick and threw the other at hunter like a spear, who caught it. Hunter threw it and his own bread at Cedar, who was able to break the first bread, but was taken down by the second one. Cerise jumped over Cedar, using a tray as a snow bored to skate across the table. She jumped, and used the tray to reflect the oncoming bread before gliding toward the end of the table, where she use the tray to push Chase back, who tried to block, but failed and was thrown back while Cerise back flipped and landed gracefully. Maddie and hunter attacked, only for Raven to appear, as Cerise flipped back over her, with a bottle of ketchup which made a trail in front of her, which hunter slipped on, causing him to hit the tables, which made the tables and everything on them fly into the air. Maddie used the flying table to get enough altitude to grab a flag pole and use one end to puncture a melon, making a makeshift hammer. Maddie flipped again, aiming to hammer Cedar, only for Cerise to take the hit. Cedar jumped to the side, and picked up a sword fish, which she used to push Maddie back. Quickly recovering, maddie went on the attack. She spinned the hammer quickly, and Cedar was only able to block a few strikes before Maddie hit her full force in the stomach, causing her to fly back first into a pillar, which broke. Cerise ran over and caught her at the last second.

"Cedar! Cedar! Don't leave me! NOOOOOO!" Cerise cried, as the pillar crashed behind her. Raven ran past, grabbing 2 turkeys along the way, and charged at the other team. Hunter ran to make the attack, using two long leeks. Raven side kicked, which hunter blocked using the leeks, before they proceeded to use some very advanced martial arts moves. Raven quickly got the upper hand and pounded Hunter first into the floor, and then in high in the air. Hunter used the height, and threw the leeks full force at Raven who dodged. The leeks broke the concrete. Raven jumped up and over Hunter and punched him hard into the direction of the ground, which he hit full force. Maddie sung the hammer down at Raven, who dodged last minute. Maddie continued swinging, until she swung up with all her might. Cerise, predicting this, pushed Chase in front of Raven, He was hit instead and was blown all the way up and through the roof. Raven cartwheeled back and grabbed a long rope of sausages, using it as a whip, she hit Maddie back into two soda machines. Hunter picked up two cups it had discarded and threw them at Raven as grenades. Maddie, using polarise, magnetised all the cups and formed them into 2 separate currents. It converged on Raven, pushing her back high into the wall as soda cans exploded around her. She fell limp into the ground, causing the rubble around her to scatter.

Cerise, having enough, moved into a running pose before dash of at Maddie and hunter in full speed. The wind, created by her speed, picked up all the soda cans and rubble along the way causing a horizontal hurricane. Cerise sped up even more as she passed by the duo, causing them to be sucked up the wind. Cerise sprinted toward the end of the hall, stopping just a few feet before the wall, an invisible force caused by her speed created a crater in the wall. Cerise jumped out of the way, just as Maddie and Hunter flew into the wall, quickly followed by everything else the wind had picked up. On impact, the soda cans exploded, causing a web of colorful liquids to be created, before Maddie and Hunter fell to the ground, also covered in colorful soda, leaving 2 human outlines in the soda art work. Cerise landed in front of it, just as the bodies hit the ground.

Just then the cafeteria doors slammed open to reveal Glynda, the vice principal of the school. She ruggedly walked to the beginning of the destruction with a frown on her face. She summoned a few broken pieces from the wreckage before motioning them back with her wand causing a ripple effect making all the wreckage to mend the selves and put them into their original places.

"Children," Glynda started with a calm but edged voice, " don't play with your food." Just then, Chase came crashing down into a table. Maddie, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise, and Raven laughed. Each teen was cover in an array of food, With Maddie and hunter being the worst. Just as Glynda was about to scold them (A/N in a motherly way. I don't know why, but I think of Glynda as a mother figure in RWBY), Ozpin appeared behind her and said, "Let it go." (A/N Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Sorry couldn't resist) Glynda signed.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them act the part." Ozpin told her before turning toward the teens, "Maddie, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise, Chase, and Raven meet me at my office." He told them before walking out the Cafeteria. The teens looked around the hall, noticing the time on the clock they sprinted toward Ozpin's office. On the way Raven, who was the only one that possessed magic, cast a spell to clean everyone up. Well, everyone except Hunter.

Limo…

The car had just pulled up to the front of the school, and all the occupants of the car, except the driver, had gotten out. Waiting for them was a tall slender man with gray hair and green and black suit with a set of spectacles. Next to him was a shorter than him but still tall blond woman in a fancy suit, carrying a wand in her left hand.

"Ozpin." HG acknowledged the man with a nod.

"Headmaster Grimm" the man, Ozpin, said back before turning toward the EAH students, "Well, let's not dally. Follow me to my office, and bring you bags." The students had no choice but to follow him.

As the group arrived at the rather spacious office, they came to a peculiar site.

"Raven, could you clean me up with you magic, please?" a soda covered guy asked. A pale girl with black hair with purple highlights, Raven, replied, "Well, I could, but what's the fun in that." The soda guy groaned as a pink and teal haired girl and red haired boy patted his back sympathetically, while stifling their giggles.

"Just clean him up Raven, just so that we don't have to hear him complain for the rest of the day." A black haired girl, who looked to be made out of wood, said.

"Fine," Raven groaned, Soda guy perked up, "if, and only if, he says 'Raven is the best fighter in the world, and she could kick my ass any day of the week.'" Raven smirked.

"Come n Raven, don't destroy the little pride i have left! Help a guy out." He begged. Raven gave him a pointed look. Soda guy groaned.

"Raven is the best fighter in the world, and she could kick my ass any day of the week." He said in defeat. Raven laughed as she casta spell to clean him up.

"Chin up, man," The red haired guy said, "at least no one will ever find find out."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that" a wolf hooded girl said (A/N look up Cerise Wolf if you are confused at what she looks like) holding up a mirror phone and pressed play. ' _Raven is the best fighter in the world, and she could kick my ass any day of the week._ ' came the guy's voice out of the phone.

"Guess what my new ring tone is?" Raven exclaimed. Just then, Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Apple White, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Darling Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Ramona Wolf, Scarlet Hood," he said to the EAH students, Ozpin took a deep breath before turning toward the Beacon teens, "Meet Hunter Huntsman, Maddie Hatter, Cedar Wood, Chase Knight, Cerise Wolf, and Raven Queen."


	4. Chapter 3

Raven inwardly groaned. Apple White? APPLE WHITE? Are you kidding. It had to be the girl i was supposed to poison. Great.

"Hello, I'm Maddie, Mad Hatter's daughter. I can already tell we are going to be great friends." Maddie smiled.

"Mad Hatter? I thought Wonderland was in accessible." Ashlynn Ella asked. Maddie Giggled.

"It is, silly! But, some of us were able to escape before the portal became inaccessible." Trust Maddie to always be cheerful.

"Hello Ladies," Said a blond haired guy, Daring, "I can't help, but notice that you all look fine." He finished of by flashing the Beacon Teens with a blinding smile.

Cerise looked around Daring to her siblings and said, "Is he for real?" Ramona nodded. Apparently, he was. Daring just kept posing, but you can tell that he was getting uncomfortable when the Beacon girls didn't fall for him. He quickly stopped.

"Alright," Said hunter, unsurely. Ozpin had told the Beacon kids that they would help the new students get settled. That and the EAH kids would bunk with them. Great. Please note the sarcasm.

"Follow us." Raven said. On the way to the dorm rooms, it was silents.

"Ok," Cedar started, "The boys will bunk with Hunter and chase. Apple, Briar, Ashlynn you're with me and Maddie. Ramona, Scarlet, Darling you're with Raven and Cerise. Any Questions?"

The EAH student's shake their head.

"Ok, meat at cerise and I's room when your done unpacking." Raven said as she and her roommates entered their dorm. Once the door was closed, The room's occupants relaxed.

"Oh my fairy godmother! You're Cerise Wolf!" Darling squealed.

"Ok, I didn't peg you for the squealing type, but I'm just happy that my sisters have someone that they can trust." Cerise stated with a smile. Speaking of sisters, They pounced on Cerise.

"Oh my god! Cerise! We haven't seen you in forever! It's so great to be able to see you every day and to go to school with you! Ramona all but shouted.

"Ok I get that you're excited, but can you keep it down? We have people in the dorm next to us and I don't think they would appreciate it if you keep disturbing them." Cerise laughed. Scarlet nodded.

"Ok, It's Just great to see you again." She said.

"Alright let's get you settled in. When we are done we can answer any questions ya'll have with ease." Raven Spoke up. And they did just that, and for the next hour, they made sure that Darling, Ramona, and Scarlett would be comfortable for the next half year.

Maddie's dorm room…

"So what do you do for fun?" asked Apple as she lugged all her luggage to their dorm room.

"Hang out with friends, go to the movies, Have little competitions. Normal stuff." Cedar answered.

"And of course, tea parties!" Maddie added in as she hugged her little mouse that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh, I thought that you would do things differently here, than at EAH." Apple said sheepishly.

"That's okay," Maddie said, "We are pretty normal, but we can only do those things rarely because we are always so busy with other stuff."

"Stuff like what?" Ashlynn asked.

"How about we wait to talk about it when we are with the others, that way we don't have to explain it more than once." Cedar said. The royals thought about it and agreed.

Boy's dorm…

"So what are the ladies here like?" Daring asked the Beacon boys. Hunter shrugged.

"We don't really have time to date and stuff around here. Besides," Hunter started, "You mess with anyone here and you'll have a knife in your back before you can blink. Make no mistake, Student's here are not to be trifled with." Dexter decided to take this to heart while his playboy brother Decided to be an idiot and pay no heed to the warning.

"Oh come on they can't be that tough." Daring scoffed. In a second, Chase had him pinned to the floor, a knife to his neck.

"I won't say this again, do not play with the girls' feelings her because, not only will they kill you and let everyone watch, but they are practically our sisters, so mes with them and we will bring you back to life just to kill you all over again." Chase growled. Daring gulped and nodded.

"S-so what are t-they like?" Dexter stuttered, still a bit shaken from the attack on his brother. The Beacon boys narrowed their eyes before chase sighed.

"They are strong, independent, and don't really listen to anyone. But they are kind, Compassionate, and caring, underneath all that toughness." He said.

Dexter and Daring nodded. Truth be told, each charming brother both had their eyes caught by a different maiden. Dexter had found aven Beautiful. Both in appearance and personality.

Daring taken a liking to Cerise. She felt that her honesty and boldness was a breath of fresh air compared to apple's practiced answers. However, both boys were wise enough not to say these things to Hunter and Chase.

3 hours later…

They girls in Cerises dorm room had finished packing after the first hour, and Raven and Cerise decided that they would get started on homework. Just because they had to help their new roomies get settled in, doesn't mean that they get excused from their classes. Cerise and Raven had decided to grab some food from the cafeteria, since they doubted that they would be able to make it in time for diner. And sure enough, they were right. At the time of 7 pm, the other members of their group trickled in. First were the other girls, followed by the boys, who arrived 10 minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked them when they had gotten situated.

"Ask them, they had decided to bring their entire dorm rooms with them, so it took a while for them to unpack." Cedar said, pointing at the EAH kids. Raven and Cerise shook their heads.

"well , good thing we got some food from the cafeteria, or we would go to bed hungry tonight.: Cerise said as she passed out some food to the late arrivals. As they started to munch on their food, Hunter told the newbies to ask any questions they wanted answered.

"Ok, so do any of you guys belong to fairytales, and if so, what fairy tale." Briar asked.

"Actually, we all belong to a fairy tale, Cedar is supposed to be the next pinocchio, Raven is supposed to be the next evil queen, Hunter is the hunter in little red riding hood, Chase and Maddie are both kinds of characters in alice in wonderland, and i'm actually supposed to be the next bad wolf, but we all rebelled." Cerise said with a shock.

"Wait, I thought that if you rebelled, you would go poof." Ashlynn said as she motioned her hand like an explosion.

"Nope, if you rebel, you are sent her to scare you into following your destiny, and for most it works. Truth is, you can die at this school. Real easily too, unless you push yourselves to the limit everyday. It scares most fairytale characters into following the script." Hunter aid with a shrug.

"Wait, wait, wait are you and Ramona sisters?" Briar asked as she pointed at Cerise.

"It really took you this long to figure it out?" Cerise exclaimed as she lowered her hood to reveal her wolf like ears.

"Mmhmm, Cerise rebelled so I'm going to be the wolf in the story. It's why I was so excited to go hear. My sister talked about it all the time, but they don't allow visitors." Ramona laughed.

"Now we have a question for you, how many of you are light sleepers?" Cedar asked. Apple, Ashlynn, and Daring raised their hands.

"Why so you ask that?" Briar asked. Maddie shrugged.

"Most of us do homework until 2 in the morning, simply because there is so much of it. But since, you are new and unused to this, I doubt that you will get nearly as much homework. So we need to make check how much noise we can make without waking you up." She explained.

"What do you learn here anyway?" Dexter asked.

We'll show you tomorrow. There is just too much to say, to explain it in a single evening." Raven said. Just then Daring yawned.

"Speak of the time," Cerise started. "We should get to our dorm rooms so that you royals can get enough sleep for tomorrow, and so that we rebels can finish up our homework." Everyone agreed, and stood to leave.

"Sweet dreams." Said raven to Darling, Ramona, and Scarlet as they fell asleep. Cerise and raven continued with their homework.


End file.
